In recent years considerable interest has been focused on the possible relation between moderate consumption of alcoholic beverages and breast cancer in women. Five epidemiologic cohort studies and the majority of case-control studies have demonstrated a positive association between moderate alcohol consumption and breast cancer, with relative risks ranging from 1.5 to 2.0. Given the frequency of alcohol consumption among women in this country, even a risk elevation of 50-100% would translate into considerable breast cancer morbidity and mortality that would be attributable to drinking. Further epidemiologic investigation of this question is of high priority. In this regard, the Division of Cancer Prevention and Control has funded a contract for the procurement of a cancer file based on the original cohort in the Framingham Heart Study. This ongoing prospective cohort study was initially set up to examine risk factors for coronary heart disease, stroke, and other cardiovascular endpoints. Data, including detailed information on alcohol consumption, have been collected for over 30 years. The creation of the cancer file has been successfully completed in the past year and is being used to examine a number of hypotheses relating nutritional factors to cancer, including alcohol use, body fat distribution, physical activity, and serum cholesterol. A similar study (Z01 CN 00147-05 CPSB) is being conducted on children of the original cohort. This study is being conducted collaboratively with investigators from Boston University and the NHLBI.